


Little Grease Monkey

by Watabi12



Series: Robron Shorts [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Dom!Robert, Fluff, Humiliation, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub!Aaron, Teasing, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: Aaron wants Robert to treat him badly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drab. Happy New Year!!!

The silver wintery morning light seeped in through the blinds of the kitchen. Aaron stood against the wall, a cup of tea warming his hands. He watched as his husband fizzled bacon in the pan; he was still a little dazed, bed hair and pyjamas intact. Aaron didn’t fare much better either.

  ‘I’ve told you before about looking at me like that. Anyone would think you’re psychotic,’ Robert smirked.

Aaron scoffed. ‘I’ll leave that to you, ta.’

‘Oi,’ Robert snapped, but his dumb grin giving him away. He turned around to face him, waving a spatula in his general direction. ‘That’s enough cheek out of you.’ Robert turned back to the food, sizzling away its morning blissfully. Aaron couldn’t take his eyes away from him; the delicate golden strands that caught the light, his perfect pale skin, his long body, his plump arse that simply _begged_ to be stared at all the time, his broad shoulders; and those lips… the things they could do or say – shatter or save his entire world in a second. ‘I mean it, weirdo,’ Robert continued.

‘Do you ever think about when we first started?’ Aaron asked in earnest.

Robert turned, his lips pressed together and brow furrowed. ‘Sometimes, I suppose. Not really. Why?’ Aaron did. He knew it was a far from perfect fairy-tale start to a relationship but he had a _need_ in him; even now – the thing that had drawn him to Robert then, still made him vibrate with heat…

Robert knew how to bend people to his desire. That’s what Aaron wanted; to be used, to be made pliable, to not be given a choice. Looking at Robert cook breakfast, exposed and domestic let him _really_ look at him, the submissive stirrings coursed through his veins. Of course, he loved how attentive and gentle Robert was now but he wanted Robert to take him and he wouldn’t give the man an option. ‘Do you?’ Robert prompted, when Aaron became too lost in thought to speak.

‘Yeah, I do.’

‘What do you think about?’ Robert said, he frowned – probably reliving his sketchy behaviour in his head with regret.

Aaron took a step forward, wetting his lips with his tongue. ‘I think about,’ he paused, taking another step forward. Robert expression shifted as if he’d recognised the spark in his husband’s eyes. ‘How you used to grab me and kiss me like it was the only thing on this planet that mattered.’ Robert’s concern washed away, being replaced with his own desires; finally catching on. Aaron took a few more small steps forward. ‘I think about how you would pin me down in the barn and fuck me like your life depended on it.’ Aaron placed his mug on the side.

‘Yeah?’ Robert breathed. ‘What else to do you think about?’ Aaron closed the space between them, letting Robert wrap his arms around his neck. Aaron placed his hands on the man’s hips, bathing in the glow of his heat. Robert leant forward, grabbing Aaron’s chin roughly and kissing him deeply. Robert turned to take the pan away and place it to the side.

‘Are you ruining good bacon?’ Aaron said with disgruntlement.

‘Shut up and kiss me, little grease monkey,’ Robert said with a smirk. Aaron knew what he was doing when his fingertips grazed at his husband’s neck and ghosted over to the hairline at his neck. ‘Is Liv still asleep?’

‘As far as I know,’ Aaron smiled.

‘Then get on your knees.’

 

*

 

Aaron didn’t know why but it was one of the best things in the world – to whip Robert up into a frenzy; to tease him and deny him until his need for control came out in frustration and anger. Aaron walked away from Robert, trying to suppress a self-satisfied smile. He sunk to his knees by the sofa.

His eyes were large and innocent as he looked over at his husband, who was sporting a semi through his pyjama bottoms. It probably shouldn’t have but ever since they met – it gave him a buzz to be deliberately obstinate and obstructive: disagreeing with what Robert said; not doing as he was told; ignoring him – seeing how much he could wind up his spring until he set off like a race car on speed, reeling Aaron back in hungrily with power and force.

   Robert pounced forward, slipping his top off and letting it fall to the floor. Aaron licked his lips consciously this time, letting Robert get a good look. He loved the man’s skin; how his muscles tensed and retracted – how _he_ could do that to him.

‘Why aren’t you taking your clothes off?’ Robert asked. Aaron scoffed at him, watching as he stepped out of his pyjama bottoms, his half hard cock pressing against his tight black boxers.

‘Because I don’t want to,’ Aaron whispered. ‘Maybe because you haven’t earned it yet.’

Robert chuckled. ‘Earned it? Don’t play with me, little grease monkey.’

‘Afraid you’ll lose?’ Aaron quipped back.

‘You should know by now that I never lose.’

Aaron scoffed again. Robert moved forward until he was in front of him with Aaron at eye length. ‘Then let’s play,’ Aaron said.

     He didn’t wait for Robert to respond. He pressed his lips to Robert’s balls through the cotton of his boxers. Robert’s hands came down to pull on Aaron’s hair, his head falling back. Aaron was smug with how tense Robert was already. He brushed his teeth along Robert’s balls and let his mouth linger there; getting the fabric nice and soggy. Robert pushed forward with one hand and put the other on his waistband. ‘I don’t think so,’ Aaron said, pulling back. Robert ignored him, pushing his boxers down his legs and Aaron thought about preventing him but _let him have his way_ ; better to make him regret it.

Robert’s boxers hadn’t even met his feet before Aaron was taking Robert’s hard cock into his mouth. Robert tried to grab at his wrists but Aaron pulled away, placing one hand at the hilt and keeping the other on his hipbone. His lips stretched meekly over the tip, he slurped at it with a deliberate amount of lacklustre. ‘ _Aaron_ ,’ Robert snapped.

‘Looks like you’re going to lose,’ Aaron’s mumbled around his dick.

‘Shut up!’

‘Think you’re a big man that has to control everything?’ Aaron said. He wondered what it would take to feel Robert’s hands on his neck or have himself slapped in his face.

‘Yeah I do, actually,’ Robert replied. He brought his hands to push him back hard and Aaron lost his balance, falling onto the floor. Aaron looked up with a smirk.

‘Told you, you couldn’t keep your cool.’

‘Shut up. Shut your little slut mouth,’ Robert derided.

‘Or what, Rob?’ Aaron laughed.

   Aaron could see that Robert was devastatingly hard now; a fat drop of pre-come dribbled down his cock. Aaron was half hard himself, though still fully clothed. His stomach was flipping with excitement. Robert knelt down over Aaron’s body, pressing his knees against the sides of Aaron’s legs, gripping his wrists in his hands tightly and pinning them above his head until Aaron felt like Robert was constructing him; trying to imprison him with his body until he overdosed on his scent. ‘I want you to suck my cock like a good little grease monkey.’

‘Say please,’ Aaron smirked.

Robert groaned, squeezing Aaron’s wrists harder until Aaron felt his skin blush. ‘Do as you’re told!’

Robert made an assault on Aaron’s neck, biting all along the skin. Aaron couldn’t do anything but take it – he bit into his bottom lip, not allowing Robert to win. Aaron watched as he sat back up to admire his handiwork. _Ownership_. He could feel his own cock swelling as he drew Robert out.  ‘Like being _marked_ little grease monkey?’

   ‘Are you guys kidding?’ Liv bellowed from the stairs.

Aaron pressed himself up and kissed Robert on the neck with a mischievous expression. ‘Later,’ he whispered. ‘Sorry, we’ll make ourselves decent.’

‘Don’t worry, I’m already turning the other way.’

Robert giggled heartily. ‘Maybe I should go back to booking hotels,’ Robert smirked.

‘Get some clothes on before she comes back and we traumatise her forever,’ Aaron snapped.

‘Alright, alright.’ As Robert jumped up, scooping his clothes from the floor, Aaron felt disappointed – he’d hoped that Liv would stay asleep just a little longer. Although, he supposed, letting Robert stew wasn’t a bad idea – see how long it takes him to be bending him over a desk in the porta-cabin. Aaron wanted _nasty_ Robert and boy, did the man get nasty if he was made to wait…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't proofed this. Hope you like it. Happy weekend. Comments always appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Aaron was busy in the office, looking through bits of paperwork that Robert hadn’t filled in yet. His coffee mug stared back at him in the freezing afternoon. He wondered where Robert had got to but didn’t want to keep tabs on him. He pulled his sleeves over his hands as he read, the electric heaters not enough to battle against the Yorkshire cold. Suddenly, Robert opened the door and sauntered inside, closing the door behind him in a bid to keep the weather out.

‘Where you been? I was going to send out a search party,’ Aaron grumbled.

‘Keep your hair on. I just popped into Brenda’s.’

‘You mean skiving work then. Did you get me anything?’

‘I did but I left at home for you.’

‘Cheers,’ Aaron grumbled. Robert smirked. He had been lingering by the door still. He stretched out a long arm and turned the key in the lock. ‘Robert, what you doing?’

‘Think you can tease me like that earlier and not face the consequences, huh?’ Robert said sternly.

‘You want to _here_? It’s freezing!’

Robert shrugged. ‘Unless… of course… you don’t want to?’

‘Of course I do,’ Aaron sighed. ‘But it really is cold.’

Robert smiled. ‘You won’t be the time I’m finished.’

‘That a promise?’ Aaron pouted.

    Robert moved towards his husband with lightning speed. ‘Stand up.’ Aaron grumpily chucked the papers onto his desk and stood up, crossing his hands over his chest. Robert stood against the wall by his desk. Aaron watched him, feeling his heart beat quicken and his muscles tense as he anticipated Robert’s next move. He stepped forward until his lips ghosted over Aaron’s. Aaron felt his chest come alive with lust as looked at his husband’s irresistible lips.

He squeaked when, unexpectedly, Robert placed his hand around Aaron’s neck – tight and with purpose. Aaron swallowed against the pressure, feeling his throat fight against the grip. ‘Want me to use you?’ Robert said softly. He was giving Aaron such a predatory look that he became self-conscious, hugging his arms together as Robert pressed his chest against them. ‘Bet you’d love it if I left marks there,’ Robert purred. ‘Your mum would be beside herself… But everyone would see what a slutty, little grease monkey you truly are.’ Aaron’s skin vibrated as the humiliation surged through him.

‘Would you like that?’ Aaron turned his head to the side, unable to meet Robert’s gaze. Robert removed his hand, grabbing his face. ‘I asked you a question, slapper.’

There was a lull. The only sound was the electric heater whirring away – until at length Aaron answered ‘Yes’.

     Robert pressed himself up against Aaron until he stepped back. Robert continued to crowd him until Aaron slammed into the wall - he put his hands out flat against instinctively which made Robert smirk. Immediately, Robert's bold fingers were around Aaron's wrists; Aaron felt himself slipping under his spell, Robert pinned his hands above his head. Aaron breathed in and out trying to keep a clear mind. 'Come away from the wall,' Robert ordered. Robert let him free as he stepped forward. ‘Put your hands behind your back.’ Aaron obeyed him, placing his hands crossed behind his back. ‘Good. Now stand in the corner facing the wall.’ Aaron rolled his eyes but did as he was told, walking over to the nearest corner and stared at the wall.

He could hear Robert fiddling behind him and he could guess at what he was doing. ‘I want you naked below the waist.’ Aaron sighed against the temperature of the office but he went to undo his jeans until Robert stopped him. ‘I didn’t tell you to move your hands.’ Aaron whipped them back quickly behind his back, startled by Robert’s tone.

Then, Robert was there behind him, kissing his neck; with his hands around his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. Aaron shivered at the brush of chilly air to his legs. Robert continued to move his lips over Aaron’s neck as his hands found their way to the outline of Aaron’s cock. Aaron moaned lightly as Robert skimmed it and then brought his fingertips to the waistband of his black boxer shorts, pushing them down until they fell with little more persuasion required; his dick springing out and hissing at the temperature of the room. Robert pulled Aaron’s jacket off until he was standing in nothing but a t-shirt. Aaron grumbled when Robert removed himself from his skin.

‘Good boy,’ Robert whispered against Aaron’s neck. Aaron shivered.

    Aaron listened to Robert move things around behind him for a further two or three minutes which lasted for a lifetime – he couldn’t stop thinking about Robert’s cock in his mouth or Robert pounding him against the wall with his hands around his wrists. His cock was hard at the mere thought of it.

‘Turn around,’ Robert said gently, breaking the silence. Aaron turned to find that Robert had cleared his desk, placing everything neatly against the wall on the other side. Robert walked over to him with a large, shit eating smirk on his face. Aaron tried to contain his desire; he didn’t want Robert to know that he was putty in his hands. ‘What were you thinking about, huh, baby?’ Robert said huskily, eyeing up Aaron’s erection.

Aaron’s legs vibrated when Robert brought his lips to his and kissed him with such speed and force that he left him breathless. Aaron loved how Robert always kissed with a deadly mixture of possessiveness and desperation; holding onto Aaron’s cheeks like they could dissolve through his fingertips. Robert pulled back to trail his fingertips down Aaron’s neck and down towards his waist, halting at the bottom of his pelvis – just above Aaron’s hard on. Aaron’s body was shaking. He just knew that Robert _loved_ watching him lose control. Robert laughed and took his hands away.

‘No please,’ Aaron whimpered.

Robert raised his eyebrows. Aaron immediately regretted opening his mouth. ‘Begging is beneath you, don’t you think? Suits you though… And I rather enjoy watching you squirm.’

Aaron was so hard, cold and desperate for Robert to put him out of his misery. ‘Lay down on the desk with your hands above you head and your eyes closed.’ Aaron nodded, giving in completely. He propped himself up on the desk and laid down; the wood rigid and crisp on his skin. He stretched his arms above his head and looked up at Robert before his eyes shut, watching him unbuckle his belt. With his eyes closed, he didn’t sense Robert step closer making him flinch when the leather of his belt looped around his wrists, trapping them together; Robert closed the buckle, the metal pressing coolly against Aaron’s skin.

‘Does that feel alright?’ Robert asked.

‘Yes thanks,’ Aaron responded.

‘Good.’

     Aaron counted Robert’s footsteps but nothing could have prepared him for the man’s next move. He breathed in quickly, whining loudly as Robert lips locked around his cock and he pressed himself down as much as he possibly could before gagging. Aaron wreathed, struggling to stay still. ‘Robert,’ he croaked. Robert milked Aaron with his mouth until Aaron’s muscles were shaking feverishly and he couldn’t breathe. He groaned loudly as Robert worked him, his hand sliding up and down in rhythm with his mouth. ‘Robert,’ Aaron moaned again. ‘Fuck!’

‘Got a dirty mouth now?’ Robert reprimanded, pulling off. Aaron could only imagine how he looked; all watery eyes and sore lips. It was too good to resist. But before he could disobey what Robert wanted – Robert palmed him roughly and spoke again. ‘I don’t want you to come until I say, okay? Can you do that for me?’

Aaron nodded, despite the fact that he wasn’t sure at all.

‘Words, Aaron – please,’ Robert said.

‘Yes. I’ll do what you say,’ Aaron mumbled.

  He felt the man lean forward and kiss his forehead tenderly. ‘Good boy.’ He felt him kiss him again, on the lips this time – he didn’t want him to pull away, leaning up to meet him when he did. ‘I love you,’ Aaron whispered.

‘I love you too,’ Robert sighed. Robert put his hands on either side of Aaron’s face gently, stroking his cheek lightly. ‘Open your eyes.’ Aaron found his beautiful husband staring down at him, his face aglow with love and lust. His skin like gold and his eyes shining so bright that he was almost afraid to look into them. Robert’s hands stretched up under his t-shirt, stroking his fingertips over the scars on his ribs and tummy. ‘Such a beautiful little grease monkey,’ Robert purred. Aaron leant his head to the side as Robert came down to his kiss neck again. ‘I’m going to move you in a second, is that okay?’

Aaron nodded, losing every ability to deny or condemn him at all. Robert shifted, moving Aaron gently onto his feet and leaning him onto his body weight. Robert carefully placed Aaron over the desk. Aaron leaned down on his elbows, sticking his arse up, letting his head fall to rest on his arm.

‘Comfortable?’ Robert said.

‘Yes.’

Aaron saw Robert disappear when he looked up to search for him in the reflection of the window. He bit into his bottom lip as he felt Robert pull his cheeks apart and breathe against his hole. Aaron swallowed, waiting – his whole body tensing until he felt Robert’s tongue press against him. Aaron remained steady as Robert ruthlessly ate him out. Aaron felt the man’s tongue driving him slowly insane – he breathed through it.

Robert halted.

All that could be heard was Aaron’s desperate panting. Robert lowered his tongue onto Aaron’s hole and ever so slowly swiped across causing Aaron to shake and moan. Robert pulled his face away, standing up. Aaron looked up in the reflection again to meet Robert’s triumphant smirk. Robert planted tiny kisses up Aaron’s spine like seedlings of love, promising to hatch any day now.

   Aaron felt Robert pull away. He heard Robert unzip his jeans and the material slump to his feet; then his boxers followed.

‘You ready?’ Robert asked.

‘Fuck, Robert. What do you think?’

‘Now, now,’ Robert said sternly. ‘Just because you’re my little slut,’ Robert smiled. He slapped Aaron on the arse, the sound resounding to the walls and back again. Aaron squeaked softly. ‘Doesn’t mean you get to talk back.’

Aaron nodded. He forgot how much of an uptight, controlling, power crazy arsehole his husband could be if the mood struck him. _At least_ , he thought, this was a harmless way to get it out of his system. Robert settled his hands tightly on Aaron’s hips, hooking his chin over Aaron’s shoulder as he thrust in slowly. Aaron couldn’t prevent himself from vibrating and whining as Robert pulled out and thrust back in harder until he had established a rhythm. He pounded his husband’s arse with little mercy, until they were both growing breathless.

‘Fuck,’ Aaron yelled out uncontrollably.

‘Such a filthy mouth for me. Isn’t that right? Say it.’

‘I have a filthy mouth,’ Aaron groaned.

‘Who do you belong to?’ Robert hissed.

‘You. I’m yours.’

‘Good boy,’ Robert puffed. Aaron felt him impaling him – thrust after thrust. ‘You’re not going to be able to sit down for days after this.’ Robert drew out his motions, reaching his orgasm. He came with a low murmur into Aaron. Robert reached around to palm his cock. ‘Come.’ Aaron jerked as Robert palmed him roughly, coming with a loud grunt onto the desk. Aaron collapsed onto the desk, too exhausted to care if his come stuck to his shirt.

     Robert pulled his bottom half up and walked around the desk to retrieve his belt from Aaron’s wrists. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ Aaron stiffly stood up.

‘You’ve got jizz all over your shirt,’ Robert frowned.

‘I’ll have to go home and change then – won’t I?’ Aaron said.

Robert moved towards him, buckling up his belt. ‘But first…’ Robert put his arms around Aaron’s neck, kissing him softly. Aaron leant on the desk, feeling Robert’s load drip out of him with a shiver.

‘I’d get some disinfectant if I were you,’ Aaron said.

‘And they say romance is dead,’ Robert teased.

‘You just had your way with me. What more do you want?’ Aaron kissed Robert back. He lingered there, letting his lips stay on Robert’s until he saw Robert’s body soften. ‘I’m going home to get changed. _You_ can clean up. Give me the keys.’

Robert rifled through his jacket pocket and placed the keys in Aaron’s hands. ‘Rush back, mind you, we have still have work to get on with.’

Aaron pouted. ‘You just split me apart. I think I’ll take as long as I like.’

‘Shut up. You loved it.’

Aaron smiled at his nightmare husband. ‘Yeah, I did. But you tell anyone I said that and I’ll deny it.’

‘Your secret is safe with me,’ Robert said.

Aaron stepped out of Robert’s embrace. He walked over to where his clothes were pooled on the floor, putting them back on. Then, he directed himself towards the door; unlocking it. ‘There better be a brew begging when I get back.’

‘Yes, boss,’ Robert replied sarcastically.

Aaron chuckled lightly. He had the _most amazing_ husband in the world and nothing could get in the way of their love this time. They were stronger than anything the world could throw at them and they both knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated.


End file.
